Hand-held gripping devices for picking up and gripping objects have been known for years and typically employ a jaw portion and a handle portion spaced apart by a central portion. Such “grippers” typically have fixed-length central portions, although some have two part construction that permits a pivot point around the central portion of the device so that it can be stored more easily, and still others have telescoping portions to facilitate adjustable-length central portions.
In other related fields, such as surgery, dentistry and orthodontia, professionals often have a desire to reach interior portions of a person's anatomy to grasp objects, tissue, etc. Many prior art devices to achieve such objectives are linear with grasping jaws, while still others have a flexible portion that facilitates some angular adjustments. Such tools, however, are often complicated in terms of construction, often employing rails and jointed connections that rotate relative to each other to facilitate desired flexibility of the tool along at least an extent thereof. A simpler, cost effective, light weight and versatile tool is therefore desired that can facilitate such professional's procedures involving reaching into interior portions of a person's anatomy to grasp objects, tissue, etc.